


Blissful Slumber

by hanarsweater



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarsweater/pseuds/hanarsweater
Summary: Lyon falls asleep during a study session with Eirika and Ephraim. Fluff.x-posted from my ff.net account





	

"I think... he's asleep?" Ephraim murmured to his sister, as he looked down at the body that leaned against him.

Purple hair, much messier than it usually was, covered most of his face. The only thing Ephraim could clearly see was a pair of slightly pink lips and the tip of a nose.

"I believe you're right, Brother. Should we wake him?" Eirika turned her concerned eyes from him to her brother. She had been shooting Lyon worried looks all afternoon.

"No, I think we should let him rest. I think he's been under a lot of stress lately. He can't be very comfortable like that though. Perhaps... We could shift him without waking him?" A frown and an uncertain look marred the young prince's face.

But before either of them could figure out how to do that, Lyon moved. They assumed he was waking up, but he just shifted until he was half laying in Ephraim's lap. A yawn escaped and then he wrapped an arm around Ephraim as if he was a stuffed animal. Ephraim felt his face heat up, but did not push him off. When he looked up he saw Eirika muffling giggles. He scowled at her. She merely grinned back.

Eirika crawled over to her brother and friend, settling herself beside him and snuggled against her brother.

This is, of course, the scene Father MacGregor finds them in the next morning.


End file.
